To Hunt a Hunter
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: 22-year old Percy Jackson A.K.A Hunter is a world-wide criminal and is avoiding his godly side of the family as a prophecy that Percy sees is making itself true. When he returns, he finds out that everyone changed including Nico and Jason who are in a gang created by them and successfully getting by and the girls that he fell for are hunting him down. HAREM! Powerful&Oracle!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Hunt a Hunter

By: JaydenJackson14

Author's Note: This story was originally for the Boondocks. But I changed my mind for the story and made it to Percy Jackson instead. I know I been making a lot of stories lately but it's very tempting not to type these ideas and publishing them. So my bad If your tired of that happening. I will update **ALL**of my stories by Saturday at the most.

Rated: T-M

Main Pairing: Percy/Reyna/Thalia/Bianca/Zoe/Calypso/Artemis/Pipe r/Hylla/Aphrodite/Athena.

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (past)

* * *

Olympus, Manhattan, New York

The Throne Room

July 2nd, 2014

12:41:55 pm

POV - 3rd Person

Thirteen of the fourteen Olympians were seated on the thrones waiting for Zeus to show up for the beginning of the meeting. Zeus appeared in a flash of lighting and thunder holding his Master Bolt in a prideful way. "God of Drama." Poseidon and Hades laughed, high-fiving.

Zeus glared at the Sea and Death Gods and proceeded to his seat. "We are here today because of the growing power of Perseus Jackson." Zeus said. Poseidon stopped laughing and turned slowly toward the King of the Gods who paled at the look of the middle son of Kronos. "What do you mean, _brother?" _Poseidon said spatting when he said '_brother_' "Your son is growing to powerful, Poseidon." Zeus said, growing a little courage and arrogance when he talked back to Poseidon. But, it deflated when Poseidon started again, "So what are you going to do, kill him? Because if you do I promise to the River Styx I will kill you slowly and painfully." The other gods were silently watching the two of the Big Three. They know that Poseidon and knew what to and not to say in front of them unless they wanted to go in Tartarus who a while. Poseidon never went back on his threats. _Ever_.

"Brother, think about this. If he's too powerful than he'll overthrow you and take over your kingdom." Zeus said. "No, brother he won't because one, he is my child and his fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty. Two, that's your paranoia, dumbass."

Some of the Olympians laughed at Zeus when Poseidon called him a dumbass. Zeus glared there laughs went to snickers. "Brothe-" Zeus was cut off by Poseidon.

"Shut up, Zeus. You think just because you're king of the Gods you rule over me. But you don't. I'm telling you this right now, if you touch my son, I will kill every child you have and won't regret it at all." Everyone was quiet as they looked at Poseidon in awe and fear. All of the offspring of Zeus backed away from Poseidon as he glared at Zeus.

"Uncle," Artemis called. Poseidon turned to him, his softening as Artemis was his favorite niece. "Does that mean us, too?" She continued pointing to all the Olympians that were a child of Zeus. "No," They all breathed at sigh of relief. "I mean of his demigods that he has been hiding and Hercules and any other arrogant tyrants gods and goddesses.

Zeus was white as snow as Hera turned to her husband in anger. "Why Zeus! Why must you cheat on me all of the time. I-" she stopped and started to burst to tears. Hestia and Demeter comforted their sister while Poseidon and Hades pulled out the symbol of powers.

They were about to attack until Percy walked in and saw the situation. He looked from his Uncle Zeus, to his father, to the other Olympians, to Hera who was still being comforted by her sisters. His loyalty got over him as he raced to his Aunt. Asking her repeatedly what was wrong. When she told him, he turned to Uncle and looked very much like his father. Both of them stood at the same height and had the same look of rage on their face even though it was for different reasons. The two looked like twins and it would've been hard to tell them apart if they weren't holding their weapons out and had on different clothing.

But, Percy's eyes started to glow green. Apollo gasped. Dark green smoke came out of Percy's mouth just like Rachel's except it was a lighter green. When he spoke, his voice sounding like many boys and girls speaking at the same time but in one voice,

**The son of Sea shall be betrayed.**

**And a void shall replace his heart.**

**The Goddesses' hand shall help as well as a demigoddesses as well.**

**The mountain shall wake in two year's time**

**To see the world in a endless sleep**

**The creator shall fade and a new one is chosen**

**The hero's blade shall end the mountain**

**And the new mountain shall be chosen.**

**Olympus to be saved or hazed**.

Percy eye's returned normal as he fell on the ground, passed out as the smoke retraced back in his body. All of the gods were staring at the unconscious Son of Poseidon. "The oracle has chosen a male and female for it's oracles." Apollo said. "The first ever male Oracle." Poseidon came back to life and turned to nephew indignantly. "How did this happen?" "I don't know, Uncle," Apollo said. "I think his my legacy."

"But I thought it wasn't a legacy for anyone, the Roman camp looked to see who claimed him themselves and your bow didn't show up only Poseidon's trident." Athena said.

"Apollo, check on him. Hephaestus, can you see if you can find out if he is a legacy of anyone else?" Poseidon asked to his nephews. Zeus was quiet, he was total shock.

"Yes, uncle I can." Hephaestus said as Apollo got up quickly and checked Percy's vitals, he conjured up some ambrosia and nectar and mixed them up and fed the concoction up to Percy.  
Hephaestus asked Apollo for some of Percy's blood. Apollo took a syringe and took some of Percy's blood and gave it to Hephaestus who put it on his computer and conjured and printed out, fourteen papers.

"He is a legacy of all of us." Hephaestus said. "WHAT!" all of the gods said. "Yes, it's says that Percy's ancestors have either been a child of one of us or been blessed by one of us." "How is that possible." Athena said.

"A mortal or demigod has a total of fourteen ancestors. So that's one ancestor for one god on the council." Hephaestus said. "So, that's why he's sp powerful," Hera said. "He's a legacy of all of us. I know it was something about him that intrigued me but I could never found out what. But now I know." The other gods nodding with her...well except Ares and Dionysus but their roman forms agreed.

POV- 3rd Person/Percy

Percy woke up with a pounding head ache. All he could remember was him and his dad in front of his Uncle Zeus and he was unconscious. He felt better though. HIs headache was passing by as he could feel the ambrosia and nectar in his body. He looked up and saw all fourteen gods looking at him in awe. "What did I do?" he asked confused. "Percy you recited a prophecy." His father said.

"WHAT! I thought that was Rachel and Apollo's job!" he screamed. "We know but we found out how it happened." his father said. "You are a legacy of all of the Olympians." his father continued. "How could that happened?" he asked. Percy was beyond confused. "Hephaestus said that a mortal or demigod has a total of fourteen ancestors. So that's one ancestor for one god on the council."

"What was the prophecy?" he asked irritated.

**The son of Sea shall be betrayed.**

**And a void shall replace his heart.**

**The Goddesses' hand shall help as well as a demigoddesses as well.**

**The mountain shall wake in two year's time**

**To see the world in a endless sleep**

**The creator shall fade and a new one is chosen**

**The hero's blade shall end the mountain**

**And the new mountain shall be chosen.**

**Olympus to be saved or hazed.**

He looked shocked. "This is prophecy is like my first quest and the last last great prophecy." "What do you mean?" Athena asked. "The first line says I will be betrayed like my first when it said, I'll be betrayed by one who I says that their my friend," Percy said. "The fifth line and the last one is like the Battle of Manhattan. The mortals were a endless sleep and either Olympus is saved or destroyed."

"Maybe you should talk to Rachel. She's at home in Long Island." Apollo said. Percy nodded and bowed to Gods before leaving the throne room and Olympus.

* * *

Manhattan, New York to Long Island

July 2nd, 2014

3:09:12 pm

POV - Percy/3rd Person

He got in his Blue SuperGT and pulled off from the Empire State Building. He was driving toward the bridge near Central Park. He made a left and rode the mile long bridge to Long Island. He made a right at the light and rode he approached the building. He rode into the driveway. He got out the car and asked the man that was sweeping the doorway where was Rachel. "She's in the back." Percy walked to the back of the house. He saw three Justices each of them were a different color. He turned the side of the building. He saw Rachel in the pool. He jumped silently. "Hey Rachel." The oracle jumped and when she released it was Percy she hit him with her blunt side of her dagger she had on her thigh.

"Awww, our little Oracle is dangerous now." Percy teased. "What's up Percy?" she said ignoring him. "Did you get a prophecy about me?" Rachel's eyes widen and she nodded. "So, did I because I recited it." Her eyes widened larger. "You recited a prophecy?" "Yeah, I found out I'm a legacy of the all of the Olympians." Her eyes widen even larger than the last. "Rach, if you keep widening your eyes they'll pop out." She glared and Percy splashed her before disappearing and appearing behind her. "Apollo said, that I am the first ever male Oracle. So that means that were working together RED." She laughed before saying," Alright PAJ." Percy pouted before he got out told Rachel goodbye before getting in his car and driving off to Central Park for his evening date with Annabeth.

* * *

Central Park, Manhattan, New York

July 2nd, 2014

4:00:12 pm

POV - Percy/3rd Person.

Percy pulled up and in front of the New York Museum. He got out and locked the door. He met Annabeth by the side of the museum where she was examining the museum. "Hey Wise Girl." I said hugging her from behind and lifting her up. "Percy!" she shrieked as she hit him on his chest. He turned her around kissed her on the lips. "Hey Seaweed Brain." she said as we took a second to breath. "Come on, Annabeth." I said pulling her along and as she laughed. "Let me go, I can walk." she said with a hint of malice but she hide it. " Alright, then." Percy pouted. "_Wonder what's wrong with her." _Annabeth and Percy walked to the fountain in the middle of the north end of the park. "Percy." Percy turned. "What's up, Annabeth." "Percy, I can't do this anymore. I have to break with you." Percy froze and looked at Annabeth. The first line of the prophecy being said, "**_The son of Sea shall be betrayed._**" Annabeth was still ranting in the background he heard, "I'd never loved you, it was for the fame and power." Percy turned and walked away. He turned and said, "You're a good actress, Annabeth." Before he got in his car and driving down the street at 90 mph. He sped past all the cars and was almost to the Atlantic when he crashed. He saw the taxi driver fly out the window and hit his car before he fell on the ground. He saw the two people in the back of the car get out and fall on the ground. Percy felt the blood gushing out of his head and chest. A piece of the broken glass was lodged his chest and a boat load of blood rained out like a river fall.

He saw the fates and them snapping a sea green string. He smiled at that and all three fates smiled back before saying, "You're time is not over, Perseus Achilles Jackson." He blacked out and he could feel his body being carried out of his car by the fates before he blacked out.

* * *

Olympus, Manhattan, New York

The Throne Room

July 2nd, 2014

5:02:12 pm

POV - Third Person

The gods were still in the council meeting still trying to find out how Percy was a legacy when Poseidon gasped as he fell on the ground in pain. The other gods crowded over the Sea God as Apollo and Artemis tried to help him. Poseidon groaned, "Percy..." He blacked out as Hades gasped before he flashed out. Hestia and Demeter followed while Zeus and Hera tried to help their brother. Hades, Demeter, and Hestia appeared. All of them were white as a sheet of paper. "Percy is dead. We saw the Fates take his body away." Hestia said quietly tears felling out of her eyes. Athena cried out, "He can't be died he is supposed to be the one of the prophecy." She was trying not to show her tears for the Son of Poseidon but she couldn't. All of the gods beside Ares and Dionysus were in their roman forms. Both Mars and Bacchus were saluting for the Son of Poseidon. The rest of them were crying silently or bawling.

"Wait, the prophecy is starting." Athena said. The rest of the gods looking at her confused. "**_The son of Sea shall be betrayed_**." He was betrayed and died. Then the gods finally realized what happened when a bright light illuminated in the throne room.

* * *

Haha! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But don't feel to be bad because I was angry myself and I wrote the damn thing.


	2. Adrenaline

Title: To Hunt a Hunter

By: JaydenJackson14

Author's Note: End of Chapter

Rated: T-M

Main Pairing: Percy/Reyna/Thalia/Bianca/Zoe/Calypso/Artemis/Pipe r/Hylla/Aphrodite/Athena.

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (past)

* * *

Manhattan Federal Bank of America (MFBA)

Manhattan, New York

April 21st, 2015

3:30:01 pm

POV – Third Person

Unsurprisingly, the bank was heavily filled with numerous persons from the Little Italy community, surely inquiring with their bank tellers about setting up their savings account. Nowadays, money was tight. Jobs were hard to find especially with job salaries being low and many people losing their businesses. Because the economy had been decreasing these days, criminality had greatly augmented. Gangs were formed and their business depended on blood, drugs and prostitutes. Sex slavery dominated the mean streets of Manhattan while being kept in a low profile. Uncountable number of mayors robbed the citizens by throwing numerous municipal taxes. Already mentioned, money was tight for the citizens…

The main entry of the busy building opened, revealing a 22 year-old man who was wearing his disguise which was consisted of a customized whole black and sea-green professional businessman suit, a black suitcase¹, a pair of Ray Ban glasses² and a pair Louis Vuitton Falcon sneaker boots³. And to top it off, his messy jet black hair was hanging around his head. This was Hunter, in another world, Percy Jackson, on his duty.

Earphones were connected to his tanned ears, making it seem as if he was listening to music when in truth, it was just a mere modern walkie-talkie. "Kane, I'm in the building right now," the supposed-businessman hushed nonchalantly to the device as his fierce sea-green eyes scanned all over the area. Judging by the bank's lack of security, this place seemed perfect to easily perform a bank-robbery…just the way Hunter liked.

Percy heard his partner's sigh from the other line, mainly describing his disgust to his code name. "Good. Now Hunter, do you see any security guards and security cameras?"

At that questioned, Hunter's eyes continued scanning all around the area until they found 4 security cameras, one on each top corner of the room. There were also 4 guards; 2 standing approximately by the tellers who were occupied with their busy clients and the other 2 guards who were guarding the door with the word "Manager" plastered in gold.

"Kane," Percy called out quietly his partner's code name with his secretive talking device. "I see 4 guards and 4 cameras."

"Perfect. In 10 minutes, I'll shut down the security system which will disable the cameras temporarily. In the meantime, take care of the guards so they won't get in our way," his partner informed audibly as Percy was observing the guards from afar. Not far from the chaperons, there was a door with the word 'bathroom' written on it which gave the sneaky dark-haired man an idea.

"Hehe, that my friend can be done," he sneakily assured his companion through the earphone-like walkie-talkie as his full lips formed a wicked smirk. As soon as Kane hung up with a '_roger that'_, Percy immediately got to his job. Oh, this will be a piece of cake for him.

The 22 year-old walked around the busy bank area and headed straight to the two groups of guards with a smirk. Just as he got close to the guards who were standing by the manager's door. "Hey guys," he sneakily said in a low tone that warned them to listen to him. The guards immediately turned their heads to the black-haired man and couldn't help but be mad at the black-haired man as he wore his customized suit.

"What's up?" The Caucasian guard said. "There's a girl in the bathroom looking for a quickie better hurry up before another guy gets her." Percy said watching the four guards eyes widen as they followed Percy to the door of the bathroom.

The five adults walked in the bathroom. As soon as one of the men locked the bathroom doors, Percy's mouth formed a smirk and said, "Close your eyes. I wanna surprise you all with our woman of the hour." They obviously obeyed with no objections which got Percy silently scoffing in no surprise. They sure were easy perverts all right.

Just when their eyes were well-closed, Percy immediately whipped out his deadly steel sword that resembled the sword, Riptide from his black briefcase and chuckled wickedly to himself while taking a last good look of his 4 victims. He placed his dangerous weapon in the air and before he sliced the 4 victims' with just one life-threatening swing, he thought of 6 words; _Sorry, no ass for you guys._

...

"Ok, Kane. I did the dirty deed. When are we going to turn off the security system already so that we can get on with the robbing," Percy hissed negatively to his earphones as he quickly changed himself in all black attire with a black ski mask, a black V neck shirt, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I'm already in my fighting suit! You said it would only take 1O minutes!" he added in a slight whiny tone as he hid his businessman disguise in the black suit vent. "Besides, I'm getting sick of standing here with dead perverts. Don't you know how bad they smell? One of them just farted. Who farts when they're dead?!" The now pitiless Percy took a glimpse of the 4 lifeless bodies that lied on the floor with their blood pouring out on the white bathroom tiles.

After a brief second of silence and observation, the caller finally spoke, "Ok Hunter. I managed to infiltrate through the security system which means the cameras, along with the alarm system, are disabled in 5..."

Percy hurriedly packed his dirty blade in his case while grabbing his M9 handgun from his side and hid the fashion carrier in the air vent.

"4..."

As soon as he putted that away, he sled his bullets into the chambers of his onyx M9 handgun, ready as ever to barge out of this crummy stinky place and rob the fucking bank already! He's got a life dammit!

"3"

Come on. Come on.

"2"

Dammit. Impatience was seriously killing the eager robber.

"1"

Come on...

"GO HUNTER!"

Percy threw a brutal kick at the bathroom door, making it blow open. The sudden kick to the door made all the busy customers and tellers turn to Percy's direction in surprise. The gun-holder stormed out of the washroom with his handgun facing up the high ceiling of the Manhattan Federal Bank of America's main area.

**_BAM! BAM!_**

"Everyone! Get on the fucking floor now!" Percy whaled with aggressiveness and dominance shadowing his cold words. "I said get on the fucking floor **NOW!**"

Just as two shots were released, everyone in the building were screaming, staring in shock or crying. They obeyed his words and got to the floor, which resulted him sighing in delight. He loved the fact he was the dominant one in this situation. Just as he flashed an evil grin to the theory, the bank's main entrance all of a sudden opened, revealing two figures all dressed in black with black ski masks camouflaging their faces. But Percy immediately recognized them and smiled smugly. "Took you guys long enough," he mumbled loud enough for his rob partners to hear.

"Hey! Per-_er_- I mean _Hunter_! At least we here' in time so shut the fuck up," the onyx haired playfully whined to her friend as she walked in the area.

Percy sucked on his teeth to his friend's same old rough attitude. "Whatever, Emerald."

Emerald aka Chloe Anderson was the brawn of the group. She tended to get rough when it came to getting what she wants, especially when it's money. Don't let her pretty face fool you. Under that mask, there was a wild hardcore bad ass that could slice your dick in seconds. Not only was she a tough cookie but also Percy's friend.

"Just get one of the employees to usher you to the back where the money is and Kane will accompany you for safety," the black-haired ordered coolly as his eyes snaked all over the hostages for any abnormal behaviors.

"I don't need this guy's help! I can go do this myself without his supervision," Chloe exclaimed at the same time as she went and grabbed one of the hostages from the ground.

Usually, Percy would've forced Chloe to accept her order no matter what but today was going to be a big memorable day for the trio and he doesn't have time to waste on this robbery. He sighed in defeat and eyed the 20 years-old Caucasian in a rare friendly matter that no one had been able to witness in a very long time. "Fine Emerald, go on and do your _thing,_" Percy smirked to Chloe, who also smiled to Percy.

Chloe's smile immediately faltered as she put on her tough girl look and glared to the hostage that she grabbed from earlier. Her earth-like eyes snaked around the hostage's physical features. The hostage was an average size man who looked like he was around his 3O's. He wore an expensive black suit with his name tag pinned on the on the breast. The name 'Fred' was written on the small name tag. "Fred, take me to the back _now!_"She harshly ordered as she grabbed his collar and pointed her Silver Colt M1911 pistol to his forehead. "I said **NOW**!"

With tears of utter horror streaming down his white tanned skin, Fred the teller slowly and shakily ushered the impatient Emerald through a doorway leading to the back of the bank.

….

Simultaneously, Percy tried his best to keep an eye on the bank by swinging his gun at everyone else in every second but it wasn't easy with Kane whispering flirtatious words through the headset to Emerald who was saying rather nasty things back. "Come on Chlo. After we're done with this, lemme tap that nice ass of yours," his deep low voice flowed through the headset pass concentrating Percy's head to the Emerald who while getting the money was blushing.

"C-Cairo...baby s-stop", she sighed heavenly as Percy gagged while he was trying to concentrate.

Kane aka Cairo Turner was the brains of the group. He created all the techno equipment and gets Percy and Chloe all the weapons and defenses in order for them to survive in the cold, heartless streets. He had also many connections to each state's best banks for him and his teammates to rob. Not only was his occupation a part-time robber and techno genius but also Chloe's full time boyfriend.

Still swinging his handgun at random persons in each second, he could hear Cairo still saying dirty things to Chloe as she worked….

Meanwhile at the back of the bank, Chloe kept her gun at Fred's head while he filled her duffel bags with the money. "Put all the cheese faster man!" she ordered with belligerence entangling her impatient words.

Fred's crying and fear had irritably increased which got the onyx haired robber grunting in annoyance to the cry-baby. Come on man! Couldn't he load the duffel bags faster! The police were probably going to come soon! So she ain't got time to waste dammit. After minutes had passed which seemed like hours to Chloe, Fred finally filled all of Chloe's duffel bags with the cash.

That certainly got our onyx haired robber smirking mischievously in satisfaction. "'Alright, you're done!"

As soon as Chloe pronounced those words, the bank employee fell on the floor and cried and cried with its' sound increasing in each seconds. The girl irked at the sight. She couldn't take his disgusting cries anymore. He was pissing her off. With her lifeless eyes gazing to the man, she lifted her gun to him and two words popped up through her mind before two bullets escaped for Fred's flesh.

For money.

**_BANG! BANG!_**

…**_._**

Percy froze as he heard the sound of police sirens approaching. He cursed under his breath, not wanting the authorities to catch him and the team. His head turned urgently to Cairo who understood immediately that they must leave. Right on time, Chloe stepped out of the back of the bank with 6 heavy duffel bags being carried with the help of her surprisingly strong but petite hands.

"We gotta go!" she hastily commented, gaining nods of agreement from her rob-mates.

Cairo along with Percy swiped two duffel bags from their black haired teammate's grasp and immediately went for the exit back door of Manhattan Federal Bank of America. Just as their way out of the building came in their sight, Chloe ran and threw a brutal hard kick to the door, bursting it open. That's our Emerald, a hardcore thug!

Stepping outside, the police siren came closer and closer, getting the trio running with full speed in a dark, mysterious alley that was not far from where they were. While Chloe and Cairo were on their deep focus on getting to the other side of narrow passage, Percy was being overpowered by a familiar feeling. It felt addictive to her body. To him, it was like drugs. The way it rushed through her veins. The way it made him felt alive and untouchable. The way it made his heart speedy and jumpy; as if it was in a sugar –rush state. How he adored it. That feeling was…

_Adrenaline._

That was the only thing he felt at the moment as he continuously ran deeper in the alley which was located in the deep Little Italy area in the city of Manhattan. With both of his hands holding two heavy bags, Percy continued getting deeper and deeper into the shallow alleyway until he spotted some light. Perfect! He's not far from the exit! "Hey, we're not far from the exit!" he pointed it out to his fellows who were following his direction, keeping up their pace.

They just completed their robbery! They just stole millions from US' famous bank; Manhattan Federal Bank of America. Just thinking about the money made him smile like an idiot. His intense desire to succeed escaping with the big lot of money increased as he dashed closer and closer to the light. This was it for him. Hunter was finally going to complete his most notorious robbery ever and no one could stop him...Until;

**_BAM! BAM!_**

Percy's mind went completely blank as he felt the bearable pain poking by his abdomen for about five seconds. He could feel his adrenaline decreasing as it was fending off itself to the pain during those seconds which felt like minutes to the hurt man. Pain rose sharply as he felt an unbearable headache coming. He thought his brain was going to go overload. He dropped his jaw in shock as Chloe Anderson, his **EX**-friend and Cairo, his **EX**-best-friend were right before his hurtful green eyes with their guns pointing towards him. They were smirking sinfully and shamelessly started making out.

Everything went slow-mo from his view. Percy couldn't do anything but wonder why…why his so-called friends did that to her. He couldn't process the fact that they had betrayed him. **"The Son of the Sea shall be betrayed." **Was heard in his head before thoughts such as these kept replaying in his head: _What? No! Why did they do this to me? Why?_ The betrayed lad managed to stutter a word out of his cold lips as her vision was starting to get blurry with pain growing rapidly through his body and blood spilling out of his abdomen. "W-why?"

Chloe tsked and went by her once friend's side for the bags of money. "For _money,_" she answered with no remorse and grabbed the two bags of cash from Percy's cold grasp.

"Got any last words Hunter?" Cairo questioned smugly with a sinful smirk.

Percy could tell from his voice that he held no remorse to his actions. He didn't seem to give a shit to him. It was as if he was proud of getting rid of him; as if he was a mere gum that was stuck on the bottom of his shoe. He didn't know what was hurting him more... Was it the piercing bullets? The constant words of the great prophecy? The betrayal? Hm, he guessed it was all of the above. Soon, the injured Jackson fell down to his knees, unable to support the major loss of blood. Even thought his vision was getting blurrier by the second, Percy glanced up to the betraying duo.

"I will kill you both...Go to hades!" he spat with his last bit of energy before completely falling on the dirty concrete surface and slipping in a dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok I know I skipped the cliffhanger from the last chapter but it's better this way. You'll see soon but thanks for reading and review and no flames or half flames.

Here's the links to the things I numbered;

1: here

2: here

3: here


End file.
